


Kiss Me

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Its just a little idea thats been in my head, Kissing, This is DUMB, and i needed to get out, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "I'm just spit balling here, okay? But- like- I would really like to kiss you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have fallen down a Dan Avidan related hole and honestly? Just leave me down here. It's nice.

You shuffle your feet under the thick duvet, making the fresh cover rustle quietly. You shift your weight and prop yourself up on your elbow. Dan slowly turns to look at you, an amused smirk lining his lips and one eyebrow cocked.

"Comfortable?" he asks. You huff and rearrange the cushions behind you. It was movie night amongst your friendship group, but everybody had cancelled apart from Dan. So, the two of you settled on your pullout sofa with way too many sweet snacks and the thick queen-sized duvet from your bed. The two of you are settled close enough on the uncomfortable double bed to lightly brush limbs occasionally, but it isn't unpleasant. He laughs quietly at your struggle to settle down.

"This sofa is just so fuckin' lumpy..." you complain, eventually settling yourself, lacing your fingers and propping up on your right elbow, resting your head on your own shoulder. The smile Dan gives you makes you roll your eyes, "I sorta don't want to watch a movie anymore."

Dan rolls a skittle around between his fingers, "Man, when the host is cancelling movie night, it really makes me feel like shit about being in her apartment."

You nudge him gently and he laughs, quick and melodic. He shoots a wry smile and mischievous eyes your way before finally popping the skittle into his mouth, "That's not what I meant, Daniel. I wanna talk to you. Learn more about you, y'know? I don't spend that much time with just you-"

"It all started when I was born," he begins, folding the top of the red plastic packet and placing it aside before lying down with his hands resting behind his head. His smile is wide, toothy and infectious.

You laugh, matching his smile with your own, "shut the fuck up,"

"I'm sorry. What do you wanna know?" Dan asks, looking at you with genuine curiosity, opening himself up to you like a book. You twist your lips to the side and click your tongue against the roof of your mouth as you think.

You decide to ask him about his family and his face takes a kind and fond expression. You know he loves talking about his family, he cherishes them. He praises his parents and grandparents for raising him the way that they did, with love and kindness. He marvels at his sisters ability to deal with his whiny attitude as a child, despite being the elder of the two. He also appreciates that now she can see straight through him and tune herself into his way of thinking. He tells you about his nephews, how he cried when he first held them, that rush of adoration that flooded through his body seeing and holding their tiny soft, squishy bodies in his arms for the first time. He enjoys spending time with them, babysitting them and sitting playing video games with them, encouraging them and laughing with them.

You interrupt him, "How aren't you married?" It comes out a lot ruder than you'd intended. Dan looks taken aback, thin eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"I didn't-... I didn't mean it like that. You're just- so family oriented. You sound as though you'd love to be married and surrounded by children-" you scramble to save yourself. His expression softens.

"I get it, it's fine. I'm in no rush to, like, marry. Or have kids. It'd be nice, y'know? Like, one day. Not now, though. I could ask you the same thing, though."

You shrug as much as your position will allow, "I guess it's the same answer. I'm not even really doing the whole dating thing 'cause it takes up too much time. I'm too busy for that shit," you huff a laugh and Dan raises an eyebrow.

"You don't even date?" he asks. Curiosity is lacing his voice alongside the lateness of the night. You're sure its a combination of that and him talking for so long, not that you mind, you enjoy hearing his voice.

You shake your head, "not really, no. Like-... I don't know. I've been sleeping with people. Booty-calls n' that, but I haven't really dated. But- if I did end up dating someone just because it felt right I wouldn't be like-.... opposed." Dan hums and nods quietly, taking in your words, "do you date?"

He laughs, "I try."

"What? You're a catch,"

"I find that quite hard to believe, but thank you," he says with a shake of his head.

"Who hurt you, man?" you joke. His eyes change slightly and his right hand scratches at his stubble before meeting his gaze with yours. You find your humour faltering.

Dan licks his lips and his teeth catch his bottom lip for a millisecond. His voice is quiet, "You really wanna know?"

You find yourself hesitating, eyes searching his face for any sign of him willing you to say _no_. He's looking at you almost as if he's begging to release and vent this information to someone so you find your voice as soft as his when you reply, "Yeah, I do. If you want to tell."

The hand that's been nervously rubbing his own face runs through his hair, pushing it back from his face and rests there, fingers knotted in the dark curls. "I had a girlfriend when I lived in Philly. She was beautiful and I was smitten, like, drunk in love, y'know? I couldn't see any bad in her but she fuckin-... tore me to pieces man. Emotionally manipulated me, verbally abused me, basically made me feel like a sack of shit. I lost weight, I could barely get out of bed I was so depressed but I still worshipped her. It took a lot of my friends being like, _look man, this ain't right_  before I had the guts to get out of there."

You swallow hard. Your gaze is sympathetic and soft as you watch his face carefully. You can't imagine anybody wanting to hurt Dan like that, tear him down and ruin him. He's so sweet, so kind and genuine. It beats you how anyone could want to upset him purposefully.

"Honestly, even though it's been a few years, I'm still like-.. working on myself, y'know? I can put up a confident front and shit but- like-.... like, life's kinda hard," he breathes a laugh and glances up at you briefly, "I'm sorry. I haven't told anybody this since I've been in California."

You smile at him, close mouthed but genuine and blink at him, "Don't apologise. Thank you for telling me. You're doing super well, Danny." He mirrors your smile and lets out a slow, deep breath.

"Thanks for listening,"

"Anytime, man,"

His hand releases from his hair and he moves to sit up a little bit, the back of the sofa supporting his neck. You watch him move, watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallows and smile fondly. Once comfortable, his eyes catch yours and he smiles at you warmly. His eyes are a little bit sleepy, as is his voice, but the rest of him is awake and bright as always.

"Y'alright?" he asks.

"Yeah. I just- I have a dumb idea."

His head cocks ever so slightly, "go on."

"I'm just spit balling here, okay? But- like- I would really like to kiss you." you tell him, voice soft but not quiet.

The side of his mouth tilts up into a smile slightly and he avoids your eyes for a moment, "Would you really?"

"Yeah. I would."

He hums, mulling it over before looking at you again, "I think I'd like that too, y'know,"

It's like your roles have reversed. You grin slowly, "Really?"

"Yeah," he states, looking over your face slowly, drinking you in. Neither of you make a move, "So. Can I?"

"Pardon?" you ask.

He laughs softly, "Kiss you. Can I kiss you, please?"

You tut your tongue playfully before dragging your teeth across your bottom lip. Dan rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, still smiling. You find yourself leaning into him slowly, until the two of you are looking at each other through your lashes. Your nose nudges against his gently, your hand softly resting on the flat of his chest and you feel his lungs fill with air.

His lips part slightly as you whisper a _"Yeah, you can kiss me"_ and there's a second before he leans up to you, closing the gap. His beard scratches and tickles your face slightly but his lips are soft and pliable. You feel his fingers graze along your cheek before he cups your face and guides you in closer to him, sighing ever so slightly against your lips as you fall into a slow rhythm with him. Your hand idly rubs his chest, fingers opening and closing around the fabric of his plain black t-shirt. His thumb circles over your cheekbone as he pulls away, a lazy smile gracing his face.

You sit up again and let his hand fall, your own moving to rest on his forearm instead of his chest.

"Thank you for asking," you tell him, smiling brightly down at him.

Dan snorts and rubs a hand over his face, "Thank you for kissing me."

**Author's Note:**

> Title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N-qO3sPMjc Kiss me - Sixpence None The Richer
> 
>  
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
